<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nostalgia by ETNMystic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319998">Nostalgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic'>ETNMystic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Possession AU: New Perspectives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series), Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>cw death mention, cw mind control mention, discussions of past events, i'm trying to write more etn-related content and i think this is a decent start, mostly just talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey's got some thoughts on what's been happening in this Possession, and he needs someone to share them with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Possession AU: New Perspectives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm kinda trying to write some more ETN-related content. I also like writing about the Possession AUs, though, so I think having several of these is a good compromise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey didn't feel like swimming.</p><p>That was what he told the others at their little house on Jabberwock Island. He just couldn't find it in himself to do much of anything anyway. He'd gone through a lot and there wasn't really time to share it with anyone. No one seemed to notice him much because of what's gone down. </p><p>He'd tried out the arcade games, but they quickly became......dull. Well, dull in comparison to all of.....this. Being flung into a Possession with Mystic, someone he'd never met before, more killer clowns, an opera ghost, a batshit crazy hotel lady, a magic-proof dungeon, and an insane candyman. It felt like an overload to his brain. All he wanted to do was go back home to his dogs. Hell, he even missed that damn carnival that he brought his friends to. He was going insane, not from the boredom persay, but just from.....actually, boredom <em>was</em> part of it, but also this overwhelming sense of dread and a fear of the unknown. And no one seemed to notice.</p><p>Well, that was what he thought.</p><p>"Joey?" a voice interrupted his thoughts as he sat on the couch in the living room one day.</p><p>He looked up to see Safiya, looking at him in concern.</p><p>"Hey," he shrugged.</p><p>"Mind if I sit next to you?"</p><p>Joey shook his head, gesturing to the cushion next to him, and Saf sat beside him. They were quiet for a few moments as Joey twiddled his thumbs, his anxiety ruminating and bubbling. It seemed too apparent to Saf</p><p>"What's, uh, what's goin' on?" she asked.</p><p>The Savant sighed. It was now or never, he supposed. </p><p>"I just, I kinda miss what I've gone through. You know, with the death challenges and all."</p><p>Saf blinked and looked confused as hell. </p><p>"You miss the chance of you dying?"</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"It's just, I kinda knew what I was getting into back then. This is something entirely different. We don't get much downtime, if any, and it seems like someone always has a new problem every second of every day."</p><p>The Investigative Reporter nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess I can see where you're coming from, but I thought you meant, like, your normal life."</p><p>"Honestly, this has kinda become the new normal for my life," he chuckled.<br/>
"Running to new places, seeing new villains, losing people we've never met before."</p><p>"Well, to be fair, some of us didn't even know who the others were before we got caught in this mess."</p><p>Joey pursed his lips, nodding.</p><p>"You're right," he sighed.<br/>
"It just....it feels weird. Honestly, it's even weirder than a deed to an evil house or a vampire ball."</p><p>"Okay, there's definitely a story there," Safiya exclaimed.</p><p>Shrugging and with a chuckle, the Savant replied</p><p>"Quite a few actually. I'll tell you about them some other time."</p><p>Once again, silence hung in the air for a few moments as thoughts ruminated in their minds. A little guilt stirred inside of Joey, with him missing the death challenges, as well as questions. Who had given him the deed? Why did he have all of these dreams before it happened? Why him? And why did he get flung into all of this? All of these questions and more, ones that he felt he probably would never get answers to, were bouncing around his head. </p><p>"What about you?" he asked, lifting the silence.<br/>
"How does this all feel to you?"</p><p>She gave this some thought and shrugged. </p><p>"I mean....I guess it's better than killer clowns, you know, despite them coming after us. And there's the chance of some more down time and also some mysteries to unravel. It's kind of exciting, but also dangerous."</p><p>Hearing this, Joey nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess there's a bit of a thrill to it. I just don't know if that's a good thing or not."</p><p>"It's definitely a thing."</p><p><em>This is going nowhere, </em>Joey thought.</p><p>He stood up and began to leave.</p><p>"Joey?" Saf asked.<br/>
"Where the hell are you going?"</p><p>Truth be told,</p><p>"I don't know. Wherever my body takes me, I guess. I just need time to be alone right now."</p><p>He went out the front door and Safiya pursed her lips. She knew that it wasn't a good thing, necessarily, that they were stuck in there, but there weren't many instances of them having death less often than when she went to Everlock. </p><p>Sighing, Saf decided that a nap would help clear her head. She grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch, trying not to let those thoughts distract her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>